The present disclosure relates to an electronic device such as an image forming apparatus that forms images on a recording medium (for example, paper).
The image forming apparatus includes a front cover and a maintenance cover. The front cover is openable and closable not only by a maintainer but also by a user. The maintenance cover is openable and closable only by a maintainer. The maintenance cover therefore has a lock mechanism that can be unlocked only by a maintainer.